


芒果冰沙

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: 平行世界二三事 [4]
Category: BEJ48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: Xu Siyang/Liu Shengnan, 星树
Series: 平行世界二三事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939123





	芒果冰沙

顼凘炀最近有点郁闷。

不就是照常开玩笑满嘴跑火车嘛，以往刘胜男要么就那样听着偶尔附和，要么和她有来有往地聊，最近突然冷漠，把她弄得都不敢说话了。

“如果一个人突然对你很冷漠，你觉得这代表什么？”

“小树突然对你很冷漠？”冯思佳夹起一块肉，没怎么在意顼凘炀在说什么。

“哎呀你先别吃了！”顼凘炀赶紧伸手拦，“你传授下经验？任蔓琳对你冷漠的时候一般是因为什么啊？或者那种很冷漠的凶？”

“她特闷骚，冷漠什么呀……好像也没怎么凶过吧，她这人挺憨的。”

顼凘炀一直觉得冯思佳和任蔓琳这一对儿特别神奇。大家都说麦芽好说话好相处，冯思佳偏说自己每天被气得都快炸了；也有人开过玩笑说任蔓琳实际上挺不好惹，可别踩着雷，冯思佳却说还好吧，她就是一个撒娇怪。顼凘炀早该想到根本不会有任蔓琳对冯思佳冷漠的情况出现，总之是又被塞了一嘴狗粮。

“你们这情侣不是假扮的嘛，她心情不好你别惹她不就行了。”

是的，令众人羡慕的模范情侣竟然是假的，传出去估计也没人信。

当时刘胜男被一个追求者死缠烂打，正巧顼凘炀下课路过，上前去解围，几句言语碰撞，不知怎么就说出了刘胜男是她女朋友的话。当下的麻烦是解决了，可没过几天她们两个在一起的消息就被传得很广。冯思佳出主意让她们顺水推舟假扮情侣，反正刘胜男追求者多也嫌烦，正好挡了。两人私下认真地聊过一次，在那之后她们都没有否认是情侣的传闻，于是大家都默认这就是事实了。

“不算假扮吧，就是别人都这么认为，我们也不澄清而已。”

顼凘炀觉得问冯思佳这个问题太可笑了，自己和刘胜男之间的关系当然不可能跟她和任蔓琳之间相比。

“没想过弄假成真吗？我看小树对你不是客气的那种，你还挺有机会的。”

顼凘炀承认自己对刘胜男有些说不清道不明的情绪，不过倒也没有戏多到需要自我感动，什么卑微暗恋的戏码也太俗套了。

其实一开始顼凘炀能感觉到刘胜男并不喜欢她——这个喜欢是广义上的喜欢。顼凘炀本就有些孩子气，刘胜男又比她大一届，所以一开始刘胜男对顼凘炀是有点躲避的。后来两人关系更近了些，偶尔聊聊天，有空就找对方一起，倒也没有刻意表现出亲近，身边就频频有人喊“太甜了”。

顼凘炀看不清刘胜男是什么样的人。面面俱到，总是温柔得能把一切化为春风的样子，周全到滴水不漏。顼凘炀偶尔会有些恶趣味，喜欢逗刘胜男看她会有什么反应。温柔的人往往也很敏锐，感知到对方并无恶意，也就总是笑着无可奈何。

是很有趣的人，但同时也少了点生动。这是顼凘炀下的结论。只是一次偶然的契机让顼凘炀意识到，刘胜男并不是一直如此。

顼凘炀仍然记得那天见到的场景，刘胜男温和中带着急切的样子，与以往她所看到的温柔不一样，更鲜活更炽热。顼凘炀也说不清具体哪里不一样，只是听人议论细微末节，得知刘胜男和那人之间好像曾经有过故事。谈论这个的人也只知道最后刘胜男处理得很坚定，是个很骄傲的人，但具体发生了就没人清楚了。

顼凘炀好像明白了些什么，她明白到底哪里不一样了。那个把自己包裹得滴水不漏的人身上出现了一条裂缝，缝中飞出一只美丽的蝴蝶，透出些许微妙的情愫，整个人的气质都变得与平时不同了。

那天顼凘炀回寝室后把自己闷在被子哭，没有大的情绪波动，就是眼泪止不住地往外流。

本来就是假扮情侣而已，或者说连假扮都谈不上，为什么要难受？顼凘炀不知道自己为什么要哭，但情绪真实存在，总是需要发泄的。

第二天顼凘炀被刘胜男问起眼睛怎么了，她笑嘻嘻地说晚上看了部剧，太感人了，就忍不住哭了。

不必沉浸在这种情绪里演什么深情戏码，自我感动然后去做喜剧之王吗？没必要，真没必要。

“就这样吧。”

就这样吧。

在偶像剧或是小说中，人和人的初遇总是浪漫又美好，以此为契机可以展开新的故事情节，不过现实生活中可没那么多乱七八糟的小鹿乱撞。

顼凘炀和刘胜男的初遇是在社团招新会上。每年新生到校都是学校里最热闹的时候，夏天还未完全过去，一切依然是那么生机勃勃，社团招新的摊位摆满了一整条林荫道。

“同学，要来看看舞蹈社吗？”

顼凘炀转过头，刘胜男笑着拿起宣传单递到顼凘炀手里：“有心仪的社团了吗？要不要看看舞蹈社？”

顼凘炀接过了传单，没有答话，拿起笔填好了报名信息。刘胜男看了看顼凘炀填的报名表，有些惊讶：“你还会摄影？”

顼凘炀本来就想试试摄影社和舞蹈社，报名了摄影社的面试后一边逛一边找舞蹈社的摊位，也算凑巧了。

“很厉害哦，不过要进舞蹈社光会摄影可不够，很期待你面试的表现。”

饭点的食堂总是拥挤，顼凘炀好不容易打完饭，端着盘子挤出人群，环顾自周，没见到空桌子，想再往里面走走，突然听见有人叫她。

“小星！”

刘胜男站起来向她挥了挥手，示意她过去坐，这种情况总不好直接回绝或无视，只能过去凑一桌一起吃饭。同桌吃饭的人赶着上晚课，一张桌子很快只剩下了刘胜男和顼凘炀两个人。刘胜男放下筷子开口说：“我们对一下日程吧，看看哪天有空。”

“真要拍啊？”

顼凘炀空闲时间会摆弄相机，偶尔随手给同学拍一些照片，被同学发在朋友圈里。有一天在练完舞回寝室的路上走进一家小超市，遇到了室友，两人闲谈几句聊到她的摄影，室友身边的学姐就问能不能免费拍一套，其余人也跟着起哄。半真半假的玩笑最是难弄，顼凘炀刚想糊弄过去，突然听到有声音传来。

“约拍价格都是很贵的，你们可不能这么占学妹便宜。”刘胜男摘下耳机，对顼凘炀说，“我最近正好想拍一套照片，小星接单吗？价格就按正常的来吧。”

走出超市后顼凘炀向刘胜男道了谢，刘胜男笑着说没什么，后来两人都没再提过这件事。

“当然了。原来你一直以为我是随便说说的？”

顼凘炀知道那天那位学姐并没有什么恶意，本来她想随便扯几句应付，可能刘胜男是怕她受欺负，才当着大家的面谈约拍价格。

“谢谢学姐。”

“都说了叫我小树就行。”刘胜男假装皱眉生气，“我是第一单吧？小顼同学要给我优惠哦。”

顼凘炀给刘胜男打了折，和她商量能不能用几张她的照片做宣传，刘胜男欣然同意，还请顼凘炀吃了一大份芒果冰沙。不过这份冰沙并不甜，味道很涩。店长和她们道了歉，解释说是这一批进货的芒果还没怎么熟，所以味道不好，提出给她们免单。

“运气真是不好，对不起小星了。”刘胜男抱歉地说，“这家的冰沙很实惠，所以想请小星尝一尝。以后有机会给你补回来好吗？”

顼凘炀笑嘻嘻地说：“那下次我还要吃芒果的。”

“好～”

“不好意思啊，路上耽误了一点时间。”

刘胜男伴随着门口风铃的声音走进了店门，顼凘炀挥手示意，见她笑着走了过来，也不由地开心起来。

“没事，是我麻烦你非要跑这么远。”

“你是不是想吃这家店的芒果冰沙？上次吃到的那份很酸，之后也没什么机会来，今天我请你吧？”

顼凘炀笑了笑说：“我请你吧，正好有事要说。”

刘胜男好奇了起来：“什么事啊？”

顼凘炀没有接话，等到冰沙上桌，看着刘胜男吃了几口，才缓缓开口。

“我觉得我们对外说低调分手吧。这么说有点奇怪，因为也没承认过什么……”

虽然顼凘炀面对冯思佳的调侃扔下了一句“就这样吧”，但她确实在重新考虑两人的关系。照常开着玩笑却被刘胜男顶了回来，顼凘炀当时有些不知所措。刘胜男很少这样不给人面子，即便是躲避顼凘炀的时候也是客气又温和，可现在刘胜男冷漠的火气来得有些认真，顼凘炀不知道自己到底说错了什么。

或许没说错什么，只是刘胜男真的对她有些不耐烦了吧。

顼凘炀和刘胜男相处时大多是自然而然的，但偶尔也会冒出点情绪，又酸又涩，像那份芒果冰沙一样。没有人愿意吃那种没熟的芒果做的冰沙。既然现在刘胜男明显表现出了不耐烦，或许是时候停止这种不尴不尬的关系，做名副其实的朋友就好。

“我们好好做朋友吧，虽然我们一直都是朋友。”

刘胜男明显有些愣住，想说些什么又终究没说出口。顼凘炀拿起手机走出了店门，从头到尾没尝过一口冰沙。

“这就是你拉我出来吃饭的原因？”

顼凘炀一回来就窝在寝室里哭，把来找她的冯思佳吓了一跳。在关于刘胜男的事上顼凘炀只哭过这么两次，其实未必和刘胜男有什么关系，更多的是对自己的开解。

“我说你何必呢，就算别人都说你们是一对，但是怎么相处也只有你们自己知道，干嘛非要这样。”冯思佳啃着烤串，无奈地说。

顼凘炀是真心觉得做稍微亲近一点的朋友挺好的，可这种奇怪的关系总让她觉得不舒服，上不去下不来，连朋友都没法好好做，太别扭。是真的很想好好做朋友，想好好相处，所以只能这样。至少现在心里落了地，感觉很踏实。

不管怎样，日子还得照常过。顼凘炀最近没怎么去过舞蹈社，倒也不是躲刘胜男，只是要赶一个大作业，确实没空。

今天顼凘炀又坐在自习区对着电脑剪作业，顾不上吃饭也不觉得饿。本来是不急的，可是那个老师突然把时间提前了，顼凘炀不得不背着电脑跑到教学楼上课，下了课又钻进图书馆，争分夺秒。大功告成后终于大呼了一口气，盖下电脑屏幕的时候才发觉刘胜男不知道什么时候坐在了她对面。

“你好了？”刘胜男听到声响抬起头，轻声说，“一起吃饭吧。”

顼凘炀没有非要拒绝的理由，点点头，把电脑装好包后看着刘胜男整理好东西，一起走出了图书馆。

吃饭的过程中没有太多对话，两人点了拉面果腹。吃完后刘胜男提出想聊一聊，两人在操场上走了几圈便坐在观众席上休息。天气已经开始有些热了，微风吹过的感觉甚好，操场上的跑步的人很多，都在珍惜这舒适的夜晚。

“你是不是之前到处说我很凶很冷漠？”

顼凘炀回过神，发现刘胜男正转过头看着她。

“对啊，明明我什么都没干。”

顼凘炀是真的有些委屈，她一直都是这么说话的，不知道为什么刘胜男老要找茬。

“那是因为你的‘好妹妹’太多了。”刘胜男佯装生气地说，“你也太会骗人了，每次我们两个一起跳舞的时候我还觉得全世界你最喜欢我呢。”

“没错啊，在跳舞的时候我当然最喜欢你。”

顼凘炀喜欢跳舞，更喜欢和刘胜男跳舞。顼凘炀一直觉得舞台上的她们是相爱的，但也仅限于舞台。

“那不跳舞的时候呢？”刘胜男轻声问，“不跳舞的时候，你喜欢我吗？”

顼凘炀一下子被噎住了。她完全可以插科打诨，以玩笑的形式不论说出什么都不被当真，但看着刘胜男一脸认真，她真的说不出话来。

“可我真的很喜欢twinkle，不管是在台上还是在台下，都很喜欢。”刘胜男凑近了一些，“我最喜欢顼凘炀了。”

顼凘炀感觉自己的大脑有些死机，不知道该做出什么反应。

“有的时候我也会有点介意一些事，但转念一想我们又不是真的情侣，我好像没理由为一些事情不开心，这么一想就更不开心了，只能对自己生气。之前我也一直在想，我们那样的关系算什么呢？”

“她们都说你喜欢我，我有时也那样认为，可我真的不确定。每次你嘻嘻哈哈的时候，我都觉得自己自作多情了。”

“所以，现在你能不能告诉我，是我多想了吗？”

“不就一份芒果冰沙嘛，你至于那么开心吗？”

顼凘炀和刘胜男一起出去逛街，专门到那家店点了一份芒果冰沙。顼凘炀发了朋友圈，感叹这冰沙吃得真是一波三折。

“你得感谢我，就你们两个这样什么都自己闷着想不说出来，要是没有我在，再过八百年都成不了。”

顼凘炀一听冯思佳提这个就来气，她也是后来才知道原来冯思佳找刘胜男绘声绘色添油加醋地说了一大堆有的没的，她真的打死冯思佳的心都有了。

之后有一次冯思佳不知道因为什么事情和任蔓琳闹了点别扭，大晚上约她出去吃饭，她一个定位发给任蔓琳就上床睡觉了。

呵，冯思佳，你也有今天。


End file.
